swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W48/2015
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 23.11.2015 - Monday/Montag 00:40 Server check and updates 01:15 Jörn Arnecke - Das Fest im Meer (2003) NCA (D) 03:01 Håkon Berge - Gagarin - En Romfartsopera (1996) Hemera Music (NO) - 1st recording 04:00 Judith Weir - Blond Eckbert (1994) NMC Records (E) 05:05 Kris Defoort - House of the Sleeping Beauties (2009) Fuga Libera (E) 06:34 Shigeaki Saegusa - Chushingura (1997) Sony Classical (JP) - 1st recording 09:41 York Höller - Der Meister und Margarita (1991) Collegno (D) - 1st recording 12:23 Nancy Van de Vate - Nemo, Jenseits von Vulkania (2001) VMM (D) 14:16 Siegfried Matthus - Judith (1986) Berlin Classics (D) - 1st recording 16:13 Aribert Reimann - Lear (1982) Oehms Classics (D) 18:43 Gerhard Rosenfeld - Kniefall in Warschau (1998) Thorofon (D) 20:29 Ernst Krenek - Jonny spielt auf (1991) Decca Records (D) 22:40 Ján Cikker - Vzkriesenie (Resurrection) (1964) Opus (CS) 24.11.2015 - Tuesday/Dienstag 01:12 Dmitri Shostakovich - Ledi Makbet Mzenskogo ujesda (1992) Deutsche Grammophon ® 03:48 Frank Martin - Der Sturm (2008) Hyperion (D) 06:21 Bernd Alois Zimmermann - Die Soldaten (1988) Teldec (D) 08:08 Paul Hindemith - Cardillac (1968) Opera d'Oro (D) 09:38 Christian Sinding - Der heilige Berg (1986) Norway in Music (D) 10:58 Franz Lehár - Tatjana (2001) CPO (D) 13:00 Hans Pfitzner - Palestrina (1988) Berlin Classics (D) 16:23 Richard Strauss - Ariadne auf Naxos (1954) Conductor: Herbert von Karajan (D) 18:31 Richard Strauss - Salome (1954) Conductor: Clemens Krauss (D) 20:12 Siegfried Wagner - Sonnenflammen (2003) CPO (D) 22:25 Siegfried Wagner - Rainulf & Adelasia (2003) CPO (D) 25.11.2015 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 01:49 Zakaria Paliashvili - Absalom and Etery (1979) Deutsche Grammophon (KA) - 1st recording 03:57 Karel Kovařovic - Psohlavci (The Dogheads) (1961) Supraphon (CS) 06:50 Leoš Janáček - Jenufa (1986) BIS (CS) 08:53 Antonín Dvořák - Rusalka (1997) Brilliant (CS) 11:11 Bedřich Smetana - Libuse (1995) Supraphon (CS) 13:42 Bedřich Smetana - Dalibor (1967) Supraphon (CS) 16:06 Franz Liszt - Don Sanche (1985) Hungaroton (F) 17:36 Georges Bizet - Les pêcheurs de perles (1954) Conductor: André Cluytens (F) 19:22 Daniel-François-Esprit Auber - Le Cheval de bronze (1979) Gala (F) 21:16 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Les huguenots (2002) Dynamic (F) 26.11.2015 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:31 Gioachino Rossini - Le siège de Corinthe (L'assedio di Corinto) (1992) Nuova Era (F) 03:08 Gioachino Rossini - Ivanhoé (2001) Dynamic (F) 04:48 Giovanni Pacini - Alessandro nell'Indie (2006) Opera Rara (I) - 1st recording 07:22 Carlo Evasio Soliva - Giulia e Sesto Pompeo (1998) CPO (I) 09:24 Gaetano Donizetti - Caterina Cornaro (1995) Agorá Musica (I) 11:11 Gaetano Donizetti - Gabriella di Vergy (1978) Opera Rara (I) 13:09 Nicola Vaccaj - La sposa di Messina (?) Naxos (I) 14:52 Otto Nicolai - Il Templario (2008) CPO (I) 17:21 Simon Mayr - Medea in Corinto (1993) Opera Rara (I) 20:08 Vicenç Cuyàs - La Fattucchiera (2001) Columna Música (I) 22:29 Vincenzo Bellini - Il pirata (1959) Conductor: Nicola Rescigno (I) 27.11.2015 - Friday/Freitag 00:43 Vincenzo Bellini - Norma (1954) Conductor: Tullio Serafin (I) 03:27 Ludwig van Beethoven - Fidelio (1948) Conductor: Wilhelm Furtwängler (D) 05:28 Johann Rudolph Zumsteeg - Die Geisterinsel (2010) Carus-Verlag (D) - 1st recording 07:47 Joseph Martin Kraus - Proserpin (1992) Musica Sveciae (SV) - 1st recording 09:52 Pasquale Anfossi - La maga Circe (1987) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 11:12 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Idomeneo, re di Creta (1972) Brilliant (I) 14:19 Gian Francesco de Majo - Alessandro nell'Indie (2006) Coviello (I) - 1st recording 16:28 Carl Heinrich Graun - Montezuma (1992) Capriccio (I) 18:49 Johann Joseph Fux - Dafne in Lauro (1990) Nuova Era (I) 20:48 Antonio Vivaldi - Orlando finto pazzo (2003) Opus 111 (I) 23:45 Antonio Vivaldi - Ercole sul Termondonte (2010) Virgin Classics (I) 28.11.2015 - Saturday/Samstag 02:08 Antonio Vivaldi - Il Farnace (Paritur 1731) (1982) Agorà Musica (I) 04:39 Domenico Sarro - Achille in Sciro (2007) Dynamic (I) 07:48 Benedetto Marcello - Arianna (1999) Chandos (I) - 1st recording 10:52 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - L'Olimpiade (1992) Arkadia (I) 13:53 Leonardo Vinci - Partenope (2012) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 15:58 Leonardo Vinci - Artaserse (2012) Virgin Classics (I) 19:05 Reinhard Keiser - Croesus (1990) Nuova Era (D) 21:20 Johann Georg Conradi - Ariadne (2004) CPO (D) 29.11.2015 - Sunday/Sonntag 00:15 Sigmund Theophil Staden - Seelewig (2002) CPO (D) 01:32 Luigi Rossi - Orfeo (1990) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 05:11 Claudio Monteverdi - Il ritorno d'Ulisse in patria (1991) Nuova Era (I) 07:49 Giulio Caccini - L'Euridice (2008) Ricercar (I) 09:08 Francesca Caccini - La liberazione di Ruggiero dall'isola d'Alcina (1996) Pro Musica Camerata (I) 10:25 Antonio Cesti - Le disgrazie d'Amore (2009) Hyperion (I) - 1st recording 13:00 Domenico Mazzocchi - La catena d'Adone (2010) Alpha (I) 15:12 Francesco Cavalli - La Rosinda (2011) Ludi Musici (I) - 1st recording 18:00 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Bellérophon (2010) Aparte (F) - 1st recording 20:13 Marc-Antoine Charpentier - Médée (1984) Harmonia Mundi (F) 23:15 Agostino Steffani - Niobe, regina di Tebe (2013) Erato (I) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 48/2015 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2015